Latidos de Amor
by Cuti unicorn
Summary: "no confíes en nadie" eso es lo que dijo su madre adoptiva, Mikan seguirá su consejo, pero luego de conocer a una persona que le dará un vuelco en su vida ¿volverá a confiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Como sabrán algunos me llamo Constanza, pero me dicen Cuti…aclaro que antes borre mi anterior historia de Gakuen Alice, pues ya no tenias ideas y se me iba todo…era mucho para mí…por eso intento de hacer otra de mi pareja favorita… **

_**Latidos de amor: Gakuen Alice**_

_-no confíes en nadie, en ninguna promesa, en ningún amor, ni en el mundo-_

Eso me dijo mi madre adoptiva, una mujer con muy poca suerte, ella no le importaba su suerte, ella seguía de pie…pero lo que la derrumbo fue la muerte de su amado esposo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Una tarde tranquila en casa, mama durmiendo, pues se había tomado el día. El teléfono sonó, mi mama atendió y como era inalámbrico, agarre el otro teléfono rojo y me puse a escuchar la conversación, en completo silencio…_

_-¿se encuentra la señora Sakura?- pregunto la voz de un hombre __**(aclaro que Yukihara es su verdadero apellido, yo uso Sakura como el adoptivo)**_

_-sí, habla ella-_

_-bien, la llamamos para informarle que su esposo…tuvo un accidente-_

_-¿E-en que hospital esta?- pregunto con una gota de esperanza, temiendo lo peor_

_-no, su esposo…falleció- respondió _

_-…- _

_-¿h-hola? ¿Hay alguien?- _

_-…-_

_- de acuerdo, venga a ver el cuerpo y a llenar unos papeles- le informo el hombre y colgó_

_Mi madre colgó el teléfono, pues se sentía el ruidito, fui a su habitación y me encontré con ella tirada en el suelo en shock, aunque las lágrimas salían de sus ojos igual. La abrase y ella se tiro a mi hombro a llorar, así estuvimos por media hora, yo trataba de no llorar, quería ser fuerte, pero al final la cascada exploto y mis ojos no aguantaban mas, llore también en su hombro._

_Al terminar la misa, enterraron a papa, después de esto la gente se fue yendo, pero mi mama me pidió si nos podíamos quedar unos minutos más, para despedirse. _

_-Mikan…- me llamo sentada en frente de la lapida de mi padre_

_-¿sí?-_

_-no confíes en nadie, en ninguna promesa, en ningún amor, ni en el mundo- me dijo derramando lagrimas_

_Sus palabras me congelaron y dolieron… ¿ya se había rendido? Me acerque a ella con el rostro abajo, me agache, ella me abrazo y comencé a llorar en su pecho._

**Fin de Flash Back**

-oye…-me llamaron –Mikan, Mikan, ¡MIKAN!-

-¿Qué ocurre Narumi?- le pregunte despreocupada

Suspiro –ya llegamos-

Mire por la ventana, el lugar era inmenso, tenía un sendero lleno de arboles y bancos, el camino era de piedras rojas, a los costados también había bancos blancos. Antes de llegar al edificio principal, el camino se dividía, Narumi me dijo que esperara sentada en un banco que el ira a averiguar mi rango, clase, buscaría mi uniforme, etc.

Me senté en el banco y comencé a pensar ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Qué paso?

_**Flash Back**_

_Dos semanas después de la muerte de mi padre, sonó el timbre que desde ese día ya nadie toco, lo ignore y seguí tomando mi te. Sonó el timbre por segunda vez, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, asique lo ignore otra vez, el timbre sonó de nuevo, ya harta me levante de la mesa y abrí la maldita puerta y allí estaba una mujer anciana, llena de arrugas, pelo gris, flaca, y de una cara tremendamente horrible, y lamentablemente esa anciana era mi abuela. _

_¿Abuela? No le queda ese título, para mí hermano y para mí nunca fue una abuela, es una mujer que siempre nos maltrataba y criticaba, abandono a sus 3 hijos y a su esposo y se fue con un hombre desconocido solo por la riqueza de este. Cuando el hombre murió, ella no heredo nada, todo fue a parar en manos de su hijastra y como no tenía nada volvió con su antigua familia. Mi madre la perdono, asique esa mujer se convirtió en nuestra abuela, pero cuando tenía 6 años, __Yami, nuestra supuesta abuela despareció por meses, preocupando a mis padres, pero un tiempo después llego una carta diciendo que estaba bien en Inglaterra, que había encontrado otro hombre y se fue con él. Mi hermano adoptivo llamado Daiki, y yo la odiamos, la desconocemos como abuela._

_-¿y bueno me vas a dejar pasar?- me pregunto con arrogancia_

_-si pase- le respondí con frialdad y me corrí a un lado_

_-¡madre! ¿Cómo has estado?- la saludo mi madre _

_-¡querida!-_

_-hija, ¿nos puedes dejar un momento a solas para que tu abuela y yo podamos hablar?-_

_-claro- respondí con mala gana _

_Salí del comedor, cerré la puerta y me fui a mi habitación, abrí mi netbook y comencé a hacer una tarea pendiente. Estaba terminando la tarea cuando escucho que de la cocina se escuchan una discusión muy fuerte, salgo de mi habitación y me acerco a la puerta de la cocina y escucho la conversación._

_-¡madre esto es algo serio!-_

_-¡¿Por qué no puedes decirle a Mikan que es adoptada?!-_

_¿¡Que!? ¿Yo adoptada? No puede ser cierto, por favor madre di que no es verdad…_

_-no puedo, ella no tiene la suficiente edad para entenderlo-_

_-¡tiene 16 años! ¿¡Cuánto más vas a soportar que esa mocosa te llame "mama"!?-_

_-¡ella no es una mocosa! ¡No le vuelvas a decir así!- _

_-¡vamos hija! Te llego una carta de Gakuen Alice, mándala a esa academia y ya, te libraste de ella-_

_¿Carta? ¿Qué carta? Me dirigí al cuarto de mi madre, la busque por todos lados y no estaba, cuando caí en cuenta de que no busque en su baúl de recuerdos, agarre la llave y abrí el baúl, encontré fotos de mi difunto padre, de ellos dos, de mi hermano y yo, en el fondo vi un papel blanco con dibujos dorados, lo agarre y vi un número de teléfono y luego todo lo que tenía que decir, cual no leí, me guarde la carta en mi bolsillo del short, vi una foto de mi familia adoptiva y también la guarde, acomode todo y cerré el baúl con llave._

_Me fui a mi habitación, agarre un manojo grande de ropa y lo metí en una maleta, en total hice 8 maletas, llame a Gakuen Alice y les dije que me pasaran a buscar mañana a la mañana y también hice una carta. A la otro día me desperté a las 5:55 a.m. ya vendrían por mí, deje la carta arriba de la mesa, me fui al cuarto de mama, le bese la frente sin despertarla, luego fui a la habitación de mi hermano adoptivo Daiki y también le bese la frente, pero antes de que yo me fuera él me llamo._

_-oneesan… ¿ya te vas? Quédate- me dijo y cayó dormido_

_-lo siento Daiki, pero no pertenezco a este lugar- y me fui_

_**Mama y Daiki:**_

_**Me entere de que soy adoptada**_

_Sentí una bocina, abrí la puerta y vi a un hombre_

_**Y también me entere de que tengo unos poderes llamados "Alice"**_

_**Por eso me voy a Gakuen Alice, aparte sé que después de la muerte de papa**_

_Me dijo que me llevaría a Gakuen Alice, le entregue las maletas y subí al auto_

_**A ti todo te resulta muy difícil, mamá, creo que te seria**_

_**Más fácil si solo crías a un hijo**_

_**Gracias por cuidarme y quererme, Daiki hazle caso a mamá y cumple tu sueño ¿sí?**_

_**Los amo …Mikan**_

_Vi a mi mamá salir corriendo, tratando de detener el auto, pero ya había arrancado, la vi tirarse al suelo de rodillas, pero yo no podía detener mi decisión, lo siento madre, yo ya me he ido…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Llore con mi propio capitulo Y.Y pobre Miki…pero bueno termine por hoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis! :3 …lamento la tardanza, y en el capitulo anterior me olvide decir que, lo lamento si alguna de ustedes se identifica con la muerte del padre de Mikan, pues yo me inspire en la muerte del mío…sin más, aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 2**

**Gakuen Alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****Tachibana Higuchi****. El fic si es mío ^U^**

_**Latidos de amor: Gakuen Alice**_

Mikan volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una tela suave sobre su rostro. Enfrente de ella se encontró con el rostro de Narumi sonriéndole, ella al darse cuenta de la cercanía, se aparto bruscamente.

Narumi entendió su reacción, ella aun no confiaba en el, se alejo y le dio su uniforme.

-ve a cambiarte- le dijo

El rubio de ojos purpura guio a Mikan al baño de mujeres y la espero afuera.

La castaña se quito su ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior. Primero vio las medias, hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver las espantosas medias blancas hasta la rodilla. Saco de su bolso unas pantys negras y se las puso. Corto la pollera de color negra con rojo y líneas blancas, se la puso llegando a la cintura y dejándola 8 dedos de la rodilla. Luego la camisa blanca, dejo dos botones sin abrochar, con precaución de dejar nada a la vista. Como era invierno, se coloco la chaqueta que era parte del uniforme, el abrigo **(o chaqueta, como quieran) **era de color negro, pero en donde terminaban las mangas tenia tiras blancas. Se puso unas botas negras sin tacón. Y por ultimo quedaba una corbata roja, que definitivamente no usaría.

Salió del baño y se miro al espejo, se desato sus dos coletas infantiles. Agarro el cepillo de su bolso y se desenredo el pelo, al fin y al cabo se hico una cola de caballo alta. Se aplico un poco de su perfume favorito y salió afuera del baño de damas.

Al salir se encontró con Narumi. Este al verla quedo boquiabierto, le quedaba muy bien el uniforme.

-¿las medias blancas y la corbata?- pregunto el rubio

-hmp- le respondió y comenzó a caminar derecho

Narumi suspiro y comenzó a caminar al lado de ella. Se dirigieron a el edificio estrella especial y en la puerta los esperaba una persona encargada de llevar cosas o de dejar pasar a las personas. El rubio le dio las maletas al hombre y le dijo que las llevara a la habitación 255.

Volvieron a emprender el viaje hacia el salón y llegaron. La castaña espero afuera a pedido de su maestro. Cuando Narumi entro dando giros como bailarina, se escucharon cosas como _"ya llego el gay"_ o_ "yo que pensé que él iba a faltar" _y_ "¡ah! Mis ojos, ¡por favor para!"_

-gracias por su cálida bienvenida- agradeció con sarcasmo rodando los ojos –les tengo una buena noticia…tendremos un nuevo alumno-

Narumi sonrió al escuchar preguntas como, _"¿será linda?" "idiota, la pregunta es ¿es un chico o una chica?" "si es chico, ojala que sea lindo" _y más.

-bueno, bueno, hagan silencio- ordeno el de ojos purpuras

Todos se callaron, y Narumi prosiguió.

-puede pasar-

Mikan paso al salón, camino hasta el rubio y se paro al lado, mirando a los demás. Todos los chicos babeaban excepto 2 chicos que no prestaban atención, uno de ellos tenía un manga en la cara y el otro estaba distraído con un conejo. Las chicas la comían viva con la mirada llena de envidia, a diferencia de 3 chicas que dos de ellas sonreían amistosamente y la última estaba distraída arreglando un caño **(pues ya sabemos quiénes son ¿no?)**.

-bien, puedes presentarte- le sugirió Narumi, aunque más bien sonó una orden

Mikan medito lo que iba a decir. No quería usar el apellido Sakura, no es que lo odiara, si no que no era el verdadero. El problema era que ella no sabía todavía su verdadero apellido y nada de sus padres. Suspiro. No le quedaba de otra que presentarse como Sakura.

-Me llamo Mikan, Sakura Mikan- respondió cortante, no quería decir más, no confiaba en ellos como para decirle toda su vida

-ok, ¿Quién quiere ser la pareja de Sakura-chan?- pregunto el rubio

Todos, obviamente levantaron las manos, a excepción de 3 personas.

-mmm, tu pareja será…-hico una breve pausa -¡Anna Umenomiya!- **(jajaja, estoy segura que pensaron que era Natsume :3)**

-sensei, Anna ya tiene pareja, elija a otro- le dijo un alumno, rubio de ojos marrones

-sí, tienes razón Koko-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y volvieron a levantar las manos.

-entonces tu pareja será…-otra vez la estúpida pausa. Dejando a todos con la intriga - ¡Natsume Hyuga!- **(ya pueden respirar XD)**

-¿¡QUE!?- se escucho un grito de una chica

-bueno, Sakura-chan siéntate al lado de Natsume-kun- le ordeno el oji-violeta, ignorando el grito de la chica

-sí, ¿pero quién es?-

-el chico del fondo, el que tiene el manga en la cara-

Mikan se dirigió a su puesto y se sentó hasta que cierta rubia, hecha una furia volvió a gritar histérica.

-¡no, no y NO! ¡Ella no se puede sentar al lado de Natsume-sama y mucho menos ser su pareja!-

El salón volteo a ver la escena, Natsume se quito el manga de la cara y miraba disimuladamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la castaña

-me llamo Luna Koizumi- respondió con orgullo y una sonrisa arrogante

-bueno Luna, ¿Qué problema hay?-

-¡el problema es que, Natsume-sama es MIO!- respondió a los gritos

-¿es tu novio?- interrogo alzando una ceja

-pues…no- balbuceo

-entonces no me molestes con que Hyuga es de tu propiedad, cuando no es nada tuyo- hico una pausa. Realmente odiaba esta situación –y te agradecería que te cayes, y no te metieras conmigo-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Narumi-

-¿sí?- pregunto el recién nombrado

-la detienes tu o la detengo yo… ¿Prefieres perder a uno de tus alumnos?- pregunto con una mirada escalofriante

El rubio trago en seco, los demás palidecieron.

-Luna, por favor siéntate y deja de armar lió-

-jaja- rió –que patético…usar a un maestro para defenderte. Tu Alice debe ser muy débil-

La castaña sonrió con malicia, Narumi estaba pálido y temblaba.

-¿quieres que te muestre que tan "débil" es mi Alice?- enfatizo "débil"

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyy aquí termina el capitulo! ¿Quieren saber que pasara?... pues lean el próximo ^-^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ciao! ("hola" en italiano)**

_**Hana:**__** ¿Podrías dejar de hablar en otro idioma? Es muy molesto, viniendo de ti.**_

**Hana, que mala T-T**

_**Hana:**__** si como sea, me presento para las/os que no me conocen. Soy Hana, la desafortunada que término siendo parte de la mente de esta idiota.**_

**¡OYE! Yo les explico…Hana es como una Inner, solo que se llama Hana… ¿Te describo?**

_**Hana:**__** no gracias, me describo yo. Soy albina, mis ojos son de un color amarillo y tengo una rayita negra en los ojos. Si, son como el de los gatos :3 **_

**Bien, como ya la conocen, vamos con el fic _**

**Aclaraciones:**

_-"pensamientos"-_

_**Latidos de Amor: Gakuen Alice**_

-¿¡_espera que!? ¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?- _pensó la castaña en sus adentros

_**Small flashback**_

_-¿Quieres que te muestre que tan "débil" es mi Alice?- enfatizo "débil"_

_**End of flashback**_

_-¿¡Como rayos se me ocurre decir tal cosa, cuando no sé cómo usarlo!? Aguarden… ¡Ni siquiera se cual es mi Alice!- _la castaña estaba pensando tan profundo que no se dio cuenta de el ambiente tenso que había en el salón –_vamos Narumi, di algo, ¡detén mi idiotez!-_

-¿Acaso me estas desafiando?- interrogo Luna con una sonrisa maniática

-"_vamos Mikan di que no y se termino"-_…Si- respondió con frialdad –"¿_Mis últimas palabras? T-T"-_

-Te arrepentirás, niña-

-Parece que solo sabes hablar- la ¿insulto? –_"¬_¬ me merezco el premio a la mejor idiota"_ –

La rubia estaba a punto de usar su Alice, y como Mikan tenía su orgullo, se quedo sentada en su banco con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-¡Basta las dos!- se escucho gritar de un Narumi enfadado

Los alumnos se le quedaron viendo atónitos, era muy raro escuchar gritar a Narumi con una mirada seria.

-Luna ve a tu lugar, siéntate y deja de hacer tanto escándalo –ordeno- Tome la decisión de que Natsume sería la pareja de Mikan y se termino el tema-

El salón aun seguía en shock. Luna se sentó en su banco maldiciendo por lo bajo. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba el aula. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto, castaño, ojos negros. Vestía un chaleco marrón, debajo de este una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y zapatos marrones, en el cuello usaban un pañuelo verde y en sus ojos llevaba lentes.

El rubio al verlo sonrió como siempre, agarro sus libros y salió del salón. El hombre escribió su nombre al costado del pizarrón. Mikan leyó su nombre, se llamaba Jinno. Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, con su mirada recorrió el salón y poso sus ojos en Mikan.

Escribió un ejercicio en el pizarrón, poso sus ojos de nuevo en la castaña y comenzó a hablar.

-Veo que tenemos una nueva alumna- hizo una pausa -¿podrías venir a resolver este ejercicio en el pizarrón, para ver si capacitada para estar en mi clase?-

Mikan se levanto y camino hacia el pizarrón. Miro lo escrito, si, estaba difícil…pero solo para los demás. Escucho un susurro proveniente de Luna y sonrió, _'ja, quiero ver que tan tonta es. Seguro que no lo podrá resolver y se largara a llorar' _¿Tonta ella? Le iba a demostrar que tan "idiota" era.

Agarro la tiza y comenzó a resolverlo, una vez terminado miro a Jinno. El profesor estaba totalmente sorprendido, miro a la castaña, agarro su libro y asintió.

-E-Esta correcto- aprobó luego de sacar la vista de su libro

Todos los demás, excepto por Natsume y cierta pelinegra, estaban sorprendidos. Pues solo dos personas habían logrado resolverlo. Ella y cierto pelinegro.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente, hasta que se acabaron. Mikan se dirigió a su edificio, quería ir a su habitación, desempacaría, se tomaría un baño e iría a dormir.

En la entrada, le dijo su nombre al guardia de afuera, él le permitió entrar y ella agradeció con un simple "gracias". Abrió la puerta de vidrio, al entrar, vio unos sillones, una mesita de vidrio con un florero arriba de ella. Se acerco a la recepción y toco un pequeño timbre que había ahí, una puerta se abrió y de allí salió una mujer rubia de ojos color coral.

-Hola ¿Qué necesita?- pregunto la mujer

-La llave de la habitación 255-

-Ah, ¿ustedes es la señorita Sakura Mikan?- La castaña asintió levemente

-Entonces espéreme un momento- la mujer entro de nuevo al lugar de donde salió y volvió enseguida –aquí esta-

Mikan vio la llave, era muy bonita, en la cola de la llave, en vez de terminar normalmente como las demás llaves del mundo **(exagere? XD) **terminaba con una flor y en el centro de esta tenía como una piedra Amatista.

-Ah, Gracias-

-De nada, que tenga buen día- Dicho esta la mujer abrió la puerta blanca y se metió.

Mikan se dirigió al ascensor, si el edificio solo tenía 7 pisos, sin contar la terraza. Apretó el botón numero 7, el viaje fue tranquilo. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué habían tantos pisos y habitaciones? Narumi dijo que solamente había dos personas, ella y persona misteriosa.

La mini pantalla marco el número siete, la puerta se abrió y la oji avellana salió del ascensor. Empezó a buscar el número correspondiente al de su habitación, cuando sintió un brazo que la jalo.

Se dio vuelta enojada, ¿Quién se atreve a jalarla tan fuerte como para que le suene su hombro? Se encontró con unos ojos carmesí, se encontró con el mismísimo Natsume.

-¿¡Qué te sucede idiota!? Para que sepas no soy una muñeca como para que me tironees-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso eres otra fan acosadora?-

La castaña no respondió.

-¡Responde maldita sea! ¡Llamare a un guardia!-

-No-

-¿¡No que!?-

-No soy ninguna acosadora. Y si llamas a seguridad, no me harán nada, pues yo puedo estar acá-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo vivo aquí, Hyuga-

Dicho esto vio la puerta con el número de su cuarto. Aprovecho que Natsume estaba distraído y se zafó de su agarre, se dirigió a su puerta, metió la llave y la hizo giro.

-Adiós, baka-Hyuga - abrió la puerta, entro y la cerró.

* * *

><p><strong>En verdad me dio muuucha pereza seguirlo asique lo deje hasta ahí.<strong>

**Respondiendo tu duda Gotcha720, subo los capítulos apenas los termino, pero cuando me falta inspiración para escribirlo tardo, o a veces no. Digamos que no tengo hora, día, semana o mes predeterminado. Lo subo cualquier día.**

_**Hana: **__**perdónenla, es muy idiota como para darse cuenta.**_

**OYE!**

_**Hana: y bueno nos despedimos, adiositooo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Olas! ¿Cómo andan? Pss yo bien…lamento tanto tardar en este capítulo.**

_**Hana: Ya, di la escusa ¬¬**_

**Esta vez no es una escusa, es la verdad. **

_**Hana: entonces di la "verdad"**_

***suspira* No, solo daré una pista de lo que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo.**

_**Hana: ¿Hijos?**_

**¡NO! Todo este tiempo estuve escribiendo un capitulo de algo que no pertenece a ninguna de mis dos historias :D**

**-**_pensamientos-_

_**Latidos de Amor: Gakuen Alice**_

Mikan entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿quién no se sorprendería al ver tremenda departamento/habitación?

Era el cuarto de sus sueños. Lo primero que veías al entrar seria el living, y al fondo unas ventanas gigantes. La sala de estar era demasiado espaciosa y bonita, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige y el suelo un blanco opaco, en el centro de todo estaba un sillón blanco amarillento, enfrente una pequeña mesita cuadrada del mismo color que las paredes. En la pared de enfrente del sillón, se encontraba un plasma blanco. Simple y a la vez no, como a Mikan le gustaba.

Siguió derecho, hasta el fondo. Subió unos escaloncitos –tres para ser exactos-, corrió las cortinas color amarillo demasiado claro, que parecía un blanco. Saco la traba de las ventanas, abrió las alas blancas de esta y lo que vio la sorprendió. Era un balcón, el barandal negro, enfrente una mesita redonda y pequeña de piedra, las sillas de hierro también negro y los almohadones grises. Pero eso es una pequeña parte de lo que le encanto. Lo que ella amo más que nada es la vista. De ahí se podía ver la reja donde decía G. A. en grande, un poco parte de la ruta de afuera. También se podía contemplar el hermoso verde de Gakuen Alice, a todos los niños jugando alegremente, el bosque que estaba lejos, y unos hermosos arboles con unas luces colgadas a su alrededor, claro que estas estaban apagadas, pues solo se prendían cuando comenzaba a atardecer.

Volvió adentro del departamento, entro por una puerta corrediza blanca que estaba en la izquierda. Allí estaba la cocina, había suficiente espacio, y todo era blanco. Salió de la cocina y se metió por otra puerta blanca. **(Si lo sé, está llena de puertas XD)**

Se encontró con un comedor, las paredes de un color marrón claro, una mesa larga cuadrada, ocho sillas del mismo color.

Regreso al living, fue a ver el baño, era blanco, solo que los adornos eran dorados. Al salir, subió unas escaleras que cada escalón estaba pintado de blanco y negro. **(No sé si me explico)**

Si adoro su balcón, adoraría aun más su habitación. Las paredes de morados, con pequeñas ramas de árboles blancas dibujadas. Una cama de tres plazas con mantas blancas y lavandas. Arriba de esta había una ventana grande, con cortinas azules casi morado. Al lado de la cama, estaba su mesita de luz, blanca, una lámpara rosa pálido y un papel, cual Mikan ignoro.

Otra televisión plasma, pegada a la pared. Un coiffeuse con un espejo alto y ancho, su maquillaje y accesorios estaban ya puestos al lado del espejo. El armario era gigante de por sí, y eso es lo que ella amaba. Pues, tenía demasiada ropa, lo abrió y para su sorpresa su ropa ya estaba acomodada. Al lado del armario –cual color blanco- estaba una puerta. **(Y ahí vamos con otra puerta ¬¬)**

Entro y vio un baño demasiado espacioso, más bonito que el de abajo. Tenía un espejo pequeño con toda clase de jabones, burbujas para la bañera, etc. Una bañera larga y ancha de color celeste desgastado. Una cortina que la tapaba de color gris transparente, aunque no se veía casi nada. El inodoro en una punta, color blanco. Las paredes eran azules y celestes… ¡Bellísimo!

Salió del baño, se tiro hasta su ahora nueva cama y sonrió. Este definitivamente era el cuarto de sus sueños. Lo amaba.

Giro su cabeza y vio el papel doblado a la mitad. Decía "Mikan" en letras doradas. Lo tomo y comenzó a leer.

"_Oh, lamento tanto si el viaje no fue de su gusto. Sé que se debe sentir cansada por tan agotador viaje. Siento interrumpir su siesta, pero quiero verla hoy a las 16:15 en punto._

_¡Bienvenida a Gakuen Alice!_

_Firma: El director de la sección media"_

No decía nada más. Si, no importaba que quiera verla pero había un pequeño problema… ¡No sabía cómo rayos iba a llegar! Narumi, no tuvo tiempo de enseñarle la escuela y su "pareja" fue el primero en salir del salón. Y ella no le iba a pedirle ayuda, no señor, ella tenía orgullo.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo apoyándose en una columna, suspiro. Había pasado 6 veces por el mismo lugar y también camino por una hora. Apenas eran 15:45, pero aun así, si no encontraba el lugar, llegaría tarde. Claro, si es que llegaba.<p>

"_¿Y si pido ayuda?" _Sacudió su cabeza al pensar tal cosa. Si le pedía ayuda a un desconocido seguramente que le mentiría y le daría una dirección errónea a propósito. O peor, la guiaría a un salón y donde nadie los viera, le hiciera _cosas_…

Mikan sintió un escalofrió en tan solo pensar eso, podía ser exagerado, pero con lo que pasa hoy en día con las chicas desaparecidas y violadas, ¿por qué no podía pasarle a ella?

Sacudió otra vez su cabeza, borrando la idea. Siguió caminando, subió al segundo piso, luego al tercero y al final al cuarto, le dio otra vuelta entera hasta que al fin encontró un cartel que decía "Director de la sección media" ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? Pero claro, estaba al lado de la puerta y en diminutas letras…Mikan tenía ganas de matarse a sí misma, aunque la culpa no era de ella.

"_16:15"_, toco la puerta y escucho un "adelante". Respiro profundo, abrió la puerta y entro. Su vista se poso en un escritorio marrón y un hombre que estaba sentado detrás de él.

-Me pidió venir aquí ¿no?- pregunto Mikan

-Así es.- El hombre era castaño de ojos del mismo color

-Bien, aquí estoy, puedo decirme lo que tiene que decir.

-Primero puede sentarse, así es más cómodo- invito con la mano a la castaña a unas sillas negras. Mikan negó con la cabeza. –Bien, primero quiero darte algo. Acércate.

Mikan dudaba en acercarse, había pasado por tantas mentiras y traiciones, que no sabía si esa era una más de ellas.

-Vamos…confía en mí.

Mikan quedo helada, él le sonrió. La castaña no sabía porque, pero sintió algo cálido y a la vez helado en su corazón. Se acerco a él y el director estiro su brazo y en sus manos tenía unos papeles, Mikan iba a preguntar, pero como si le leyera la mente el hombre hablo.

-Son unos apuntes.

-¿Para qué?

-Te lo explicare después- respondió.-Quiero preguntarte algo…-la miro hasta que Mikan asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Narumi no te dijo sobre qué clase de habilidad eres?

Mikan negó con la cabeza, el castaño comenzó a hablar.

-¿Te dijo tu Alice?

Mikan negó con la cabeza otra vez.

-Bien. Empecemos por tus Alice- la castaña asintió con la cabeza.-Tu no tienes un Alice como todos los demás, si fuera por ti, podrías tener millones de Alice dentro de tu cuerpo.

-¿Qué?

-Tus Alice son; Anulación y Sec.-El castaño miro a Mikan, y siguió- Sec, significa; Robo de Alice, Copeo, Inserción. ¿Vas comprendiendo por ahora?

-Sí.

-Ok. Tus Alice son peligrosos y fuertes. Por lo tanto sos de H.P. que significa, Habilidad Peligrosa.

Golpearon la puerta y el director dio permiso a pasar. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre, un tanto raro. Vestía Un saco hasta los pies, aunque era primavera, unos pantalones negros, y la prenda de arriba no se le veía, pues el saco la tapaba. En su cara traía una máscara que ocultaba parte de su nariz y sus ojos.

_-Genial, otro bicho raro ¿¡En que manicomio me metí!?-_ paso por la mente de Mikan.

El hombre que estaba en la puerta frunció el ceño y el castaño que estaba detrás del escritorio, estallo en carcajadas. Mikan los miro confundida.

-Con que soy un bicho raro- al enmascarado lo rodeaba un áurea aterradora y el director no podía parar de reír.

-¿Cómo?

-Te leí la mente y Shiki también.

-¿Shiki? ¿Leer la mente?- la castaña estaba confundida.

-Oh gracias persona, ahora tengo que explicar el doble- dijo sarcástico el director.

-De nada- el rarito nombrado 'persona' por el castaño se sentó en una de las sillas.

-Hmm-el director frunció el ceño. –Mikan, mi nombre es Shiki Masachika.- la castaña se sentó en el asiento que estaba al lado del enmascarado. –Y lo de leer la mente, bueno eso…ninguno de los dos tenemos el Alice de leer mentes. Pero gracias a una piedra podemos hacerlo.

Mikan asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Hey señor vejete, recuerde que tengo que dar una clase. Apúrese con lo que tenga que decir.

-Sí, si… ¡Oye cuidado con lo que dices!- Shiki prosiguió con una venita en la sien.- Mikan, esta persona…- señalo a Persona –será tu maestro de H.P., y lo ultimo… ¿Recuerdas los apuntes que te di?

-Sí.

-Esos apuntes son de clases que darán más adelante. Te los di, porque dentro de un mes no asistirás a clases.

-¿He?

-Persona, el que está sentado a tu lado- Mikan lo miro.-Tú y el dentro de un mes irán a un lugar apartado para entrenar tus Alice, Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo hice largo, pero no pude parar XD<strong>

_**Hana: Me morí de aburrimiento U-U**_

**Que mala T_T**

_**Hana: Lo shento…**_

**Nee no importa, ¿quieres helado?**

_**Hana: ¡Sí! Helado**_

***se van las dos corriendo***

**Director: ¡Corte!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hana: Hola gente, este capítulo parece que lo voy a dar yo. Cuti esta ocupadísima.**_

***Se ve a Cuti dentro de un armario gigante, atada de pies y manos, y la boca con cinta***

_**Hana: jeje, ¿empezamos? ¡Disclaimer! **_

_***aparece un viejo de barba ¿azul? Con una escoba en la mano***_

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice y sus personajes no le pertenecen a Cuti, son propiedad ****Tachibana Higuchi****. Lo único que le pertenece es el fic. ~U~**

_**Hana: Bien hecho viejo.**_

**Disclaimer: Necesito un aumento ^^u**

_**Hana: ¡Mira! ¡Tú madre está en el set! **_

**Disclaimer: ¿¡Donde!? *mira atrás y sale corriendo, seguido de una mujer con un bate en la mano, gritando cosas***

_**Hana: ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que lo invente? *se va del set***_

_**Latidos de Amor.**_

**P o V de Natsume.**

Por fin estaba solo, ya no aguantaba más. Los gritos de la patética de Koizomi me tienen harto. La nueva tiene agallas, ninguna de todas las mujeres de la clase logro callarla, o por lo menos enfrentarla.

Debo admitir que la nueva alumna no estaba nada mal. El uniforme le sentaba bien, marcaba sus cur-… ¿¡Qué demonios estoy diciendo!? ¡Vamos, Natsume, despierta! Es ella la que debería estar babeando por ti, no tu por ella ¿Yo estaba babeando? No, Natsume Hyuga no babea por mujeres, ni mucho menos por una que usa calzones de lunares.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escucho unos gritos. Corrí el manga un poco y de reojo pude ver a Luna y a la castaña discutiendo. La nueva ya estaba sentada a mi lado, claro, Narumi le dijo que se sentara a mi lado. Baje mi vista y vi que su falda estaba levantada. No pude ver bien el color por las pantys negra que usaba, pero vi un calzón de mujer, con lunares blancos. _

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Sentí que alguien bufo. No era yo, de eso estaba seguro. Baje mi vista y vi a la nueva sentada apoyada en el tronco del árbol, de MI árbol. Ahora que lo recordaba su apellido era Sakura, justo como mi árbol favorito. Ella parecía muy distraída en sus pensamientos.

Da igual, voy a echarla de aquí. Este es mi lugar, yo llegue primero, es mi lugar para alejarme de todo y de todos. Ni siquiera Ruka sabe de este lugar, y eso que es mi mejor amigo.

**Fin de de Natsume.**

**P o V de Mikan.**

¡Es el día más agotador que tuve en mi vida! Primero la llegada a esta maldita escuela, la pelea con la zorra llamada Luna, la acusación del idiota de Hyuga, llamándome acosadora, y ahora la charla con el director de la sección media ¡No tenía sentido! Yo iba a la sección secundaria.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Me tengo que ir en un mes a entrenar mis Alice, y también antes de irme un mes, el rarito ese de mascara, que aun no me acuerdo como se llama, me va a entrenar para mejorar mi condición física.

Pensé que si venia aquí, las cosas podrían mejorar. Pero solo van de mal en peor. Parece que nací meada por 18 elefantes.*

Es mejor que me relaje. Con este dolor de cabeza que tengo no quiero que a mitad de camino me desmaye. Ah, eso me hace acordar mi primer desmayo.

_**Flash Back.**_

_-¡Voy a denunciar al profesor de Gimnasia! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacernos correr bajo el sol!? ¡Me derrito!- gritaba una rubia de ojos verdes._

_-Nana, déjame decirte que el profesor es tu padre.- Nana miro a Aiko.-No lo podrás denunciar._

_-¡Eso dices! ¡Pero veras que lo lograre!-respondió Nana adaptando una pose de victoria._

_-Si claro._

_-…..-_

_Mis dos amigas se dieron vuelta y se quedaron mirándome._

_-Miki, ¿estás bien?- me preguntaron a coro. Miki era como ellas me decían._

_-Sí, ¿Por qué?- ellas levantaron una ceja.-Bien, admito que me duele un poco la cabeza._

_-¡Estas pálida! ¡Más blanca que harina!_

_-Chicas enserió estoy b-…_

_No pude terminar de hablar porque me sentí desvanecer, todo se volvió negro. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en mi habitación, que lindo detalle el de las chicas…traerme a casa. La puerta se abrió y paso mi madre preocupada, cambio el paño frió, que ahora estaba caliente, lo mojo y lo volvió a poner en su lugar._

_-¡Hija me tenias preocupada!_

_-Mama, no te preocupes. Las chicas me trajeron sin ningún rasguño._

_Mi madre miro al suelo, en su mirada se notaba decepción y dolor ¿Qué habría pasado?_

_-¿Mama? ¿Qué pas-…-fui interrumpida_

_-Tus amigas no te trajeron a casa.- yo con mi mirada le pedí explicación.-Llamaron a casa, cuando atendí, no era tu voz y me preocupe aun mas, no habías llegado en toda la tarde. Dijeron que te encontraron tirada en el suelo, desmayada. Mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo cuando supe que estabas en un hospital. Pero aun estaba preocupada._

_-Cuando llegue, el hombre que te había llevado me dijo que había visto a dos chicas salir corriendo, en cuanto caíste al suelo. Desde entonces no volvieron, te dejaron sola. Me describió a una chica rubia, y la otra castaña de pelo trenzado._

_-¿Quieres decir qué…-_

_-Sí, Nana y Aiko te abandonaron. Te dejaron sola a tu suerte._

_Esa tarde llore, no pensé que mis dos "mejores amigas" me fueran a hacer eso. Desde entonces ellas me evitaban. Jamás se disculparon por lo que hicieron._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ah, es verdad ya me habían traicionado antes. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque sentí que algo golpeaba mi cabeza, era una piedra pequeña.

Me levante de la raíz donde estaba sentada y busque al culpable. No encontré a nadie.

-Aquí arriba.

Dirigí mi mirada arriba y en una rama del árbol de cerezos, estaba…TAN TAN, ¡sorpresa! El mismísimo Natsume Hyuga. Noten el sarcasmo ¿no?

-¿Tu me tiraste la piedra?

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sí…-bajo la rama de un salto y se puso enfrente mío.-Tal vez no- en su mano apareció una bola de fuego.

-Fuiste tú.- acuse cruzando los brazos despreocupada. Aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

-Hmn.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Mmm…-el puso su mano en su mentón.-Vete.

-¿Qué?

-Este es mi lugar, yo vine primero. Y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien más sobre esta parte del bosque.

-¿Y si no quiero?- pregunte enfrentándolo ¡Yo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera! ¡El no podía mandarme!

-Entonces te tendré que obligar, LU-NA-RES.

-¿Tu obligándome a mí?...-quede pensativa, el idiota me había llamado…-¿Lunares? ¿Qué es eso?

Hyuga se acerco a mí y con su mano levanto mi falda…3, mi vena aparece…2, se hace más grande mi odio…1, voy a explotar…

0… -¡PERVERTIDO!- grite

-¡Casi me dejas sordo! ¡Escandalosa!

-¡Idiota!

-Polka.

-¡Viejo verde!

-¡Qué asco! ¿Quién se fijaría en una chica _plana_?- ok, esa palabra fue un golpe bajo.

-¡Sí! ¡Seré plana, pero todos me desean!

-Sí, te desean… pero bien lejos.

-Muérete, pedazo de…-

Mi cuerpo se volvió pesado, estaba cayendo. Todo se volvió negro y perdí el conocimiento. _Todo se repite._

**Fin de de Mikan.**

* * *

><p><strong>P o V de Natsume.<strong>

Es una suerte tremenda que sepa donde es su habitación, sino estaría perdido con una tonta desmayada en brazos. Aun no entiendo porque la traje hasta aquí, cuando ya me había dado cuenta, la tenía en mis brazos. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo.

La deposite en su cama, prendí el aire acondicionado. Hacía calor o yo tenía alta la temperatura, creeré que las dos. Ella parecía tener frio, mi mano se volvió a mover por si sola y la tape con su sabana.

Pensé que vomitaría al ver su habitación. He visto muchas habitaciones rosadas, siempre será un trauma. Es un alivio que ella sea diferente.

Baje a la cocina, me serví un vaso de agua y me fui a su habitación. Si, lo sé la mayoría de gente, se iría apenas la deja en un lugar seguro. Pero, yo siento algo que no puedo descifrar, como si una parte de mí quisiera protegerla y la otra parte le da lo mismo.

La mire dormir, si eso se le puedo llamar dormir. Estaba tranquila, nada atormentaba sus sueños. Se veía frágil, tan delicada, que si la tocas se quebrara. Sus pestañas largas y negras, su pequeña nariz, sus cejas bien delineadas, dos hoyuelos que se le formaron por la sonrisa que tiene, sus labios, gruesos y de un tono rosado y su piel que parecía porcelana. Como una muñeca que las abuelas no dejan tocar a sus nietos. _Tan inalcanzable._

* * *

><p><strong> Me inspire en mi nueva casa. Si, no sé. Estaba mirando un punto fijo y vino la imagen a mi mente y dije: "¡<strong>_**Genial! Lo tengo que escribir"**_

**18 elefantes*: No se si alguna vez, escucharon que las viejas, digo, las señoras grandes a la gente que le pasaban cosas malas, les decían: "_estas meado por 18 elefantes". _Quiere decir, que tenían mala suerte.**

_**Hana: *sale de la cocina y ve a Cuti* ¿C-Cómo saliste? **_

**Disclaimer me ayudo. Es un hombre tan gentil ^^**

_**Hana: *susurrando* Ese viejo, ni aumento tendrá.**_

**¿Dijiste algo Hana?**

_**Hana: ¿He? No, nada.**_

**Jeje, okey. Me debo estar volviendo loca nOn.**

_**Hana: *aparece de atrás con soga y una cinta***_

**KYAA…- *desaparece siendo arrastrada***


End file.
